Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module.
Description of Related Art
Recently, many scene-detection systems attempt to extract depth from a scene by mimicking the human stereo perception system to produce two or more images. The scene-detection systems are applicable to cameras, smart phones, etc. In order for these scene-detection systems to operate properly, the scene-detection systems can be designed to receive two images from two separate but interconnected aspects, and then the images can be analyzed to obtain the depth.
In the assembly of the scene-detection systems, to reach the above purposes, it is necessary to position optical elements of the scene-detection systems accurately since the depth analyzation is performed based on the distance between the optical elements. However, the present positioning method, such as surface-mount technology, cannot control the distance between the optical elements accurately. Therefore, for each device having the scene-detection systems, it is required to check the error of the distance through an additional detection process, and to take the error into the consideration in the depth calculation of the device.